Untitled
by evilcupcake13
Summary: Couldn't think of a title. Draco has to leave with Harry since they're both in danger. Snape sends them to stay with Draco's twin brother in America. Harry finds out who Draco truly is. Slash. Draco/Harry, Reid/Tyler. Rated for future. No 6th or 7th book.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to delete Protection. I had the idea, but after I started writing I really didn't know what I was going to do with it. This has been in my head for a while and I actually have more of it formulated. I think that Toby Hemingway and Tom Felton look a lot alike so I figured it would be believable that they'd be twins...well Reid and Draco would be twins. Anyway, I am done ranting for now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Reid Garwin stared at the letter his uncle had sent him, reading it over and over. He smirked to himself. "Well this should be interesting."

At this moment his boyfriend, Tyler Simms, came in the room. "What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing," the blonde replied and shoved the letter in his pocket. He thought it would be better, and more entertaining, if the others had found out by it being a surprise. "Let's go." He kissed Tyler's cheek and they went to meet the others at Nicky's.

* * *

"I'm sending you away Draco." Snape had told the blonde, who just stared at him with only a little shock.

"Why? Won't that just raise suspicion that something's wrong?" He understood why he would have to go, but he thought that maybe things would be okay if he stayed. That no one would know that he didn't "fulfill his destiny" as his mother had so kindly put it.

"No. It's much too dangerous for you here. But don't worry; you'll be safe where you're going." Snape simply put. He didn't want to argue with the boy.

"And where will that be?" Draco gave in easily. There really was no point in fighting the inevitable. He was going to have to leave; there was no doubt about it. He had done what no one else had done before. He refused the dark mark and becoming a Death Eater and somehow survived. He knew Voldemort would have people looking for him. He would have to go far away, where no one would think to look for him.

"I cannot tell you here. You'll find out when you leave the castle. Oh, and one more thing. Mr. Potter will be going with you. You both need to get away." Draco just sighed. This was going to be an interesting trip, wherever they were going. He got up and headed to the door. "But you'll have an advantage; you'll have friends where you're going." Snape smirked at him, obviously giving a hint as to where he was going. Draco thought for a second, then smiled. He knew exactly where he was going.

Early the next morning Draco found himself at the lake with Harry and Snape, with their bags in hand. Harry seemed annoyed, even pissed. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, especially with Draco, but he had no choice. He was being forced to go because Snape and Dumbledore had told him he needed to go away to be better protected. So here he was, listening to Snape giving them instructions.

"Are you boys ready?" He asked when he was finished. They both nodded, but Harry still hadn't paid attention to anything he had said. He just knew that he had to grab the portkey and it would take them to away. So he did what he was told and soon found himself in a place he didn't expect, the bathroom of a muggle train station.

"Malfoy…where are we?" Harry asked looking around as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Welcome to Ipswich, Massachusetts Potter."

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! This actually took me longer to write than I thought it would. Haha. Anyway, thanks to the few people that did review the first chapter. Hmm...I actually think that I don't have any more rambling to do. Yay! Haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry followed Draco out of the train station, surprised he knew where they were supposed to go. _Maybe Snape told us when I wasn't paying attention…_ Harry thought to himself.

"Wait…how do you know where we are?" He knew Snape didn't tell them that. He wouldn't tell either of them where they were going, he tried to get him to.

"Because I've been here before." Draco answered absentmindedly as he looked around for someone.

"You've been to America before? Seriously? I wouldn't have thought the Malfoy family would come to this country…especially not to a small town like this." Harry pointed out as he followed the blonde outside. Draco was getting annoyed, but not because of the questions like Harry thought.

Draco just sighed and waved down a cab as Harry stared at him, quite surprised.

"Are you getting in or not Potter?" He heard the blonde say from the backseat of the cab and quickly got in, hearing Draco say the address to wherever they were going.

"How do you know where we're going?" Harry asked, completely confused. Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He wasn't in the mood for explanations at the moment; he figured it would just be easier to wait until they got there.

"I told you. I've been here before."

"Then wouldn't people think to look for you here?" Draco closed his eyes, getting even more aggravated.

"No. No one knows about my connections here."

"What kind of connections?" At this point the blonde decided to ignore him and went back to staring out the window.

After about a half hour trip they finally pulled in front of a large mansion house. Harry got out and stared in awe as Draco paid the cabbie before getting out and slapping Harry on the back of the head to wake him from his daze.

"Help me get our stuff." The brunette just nodded and got the things out of the trunk of the cab.

"How did you pay him if you don't have any American muggle money?" Harry looked at the other boy questioningly.

"Who said I don't have American muggle money?" Draco smirked and grabbed his things, heading for the door. Harry, once again confused, just followed him. He watched as Draco pulled a key out from one of his bags and unlocked the door. They walked in and Harry looked around. It was as big as it looked on the outside. He was snapped out of yet again another daze when he heard someone yelling.

"DRACO!!!" A blonde teen about their age ran in and practically tackled Draco with a hug. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

"I would have been here faster if SOMEONE picked me up like they were supposed to." Draco glowered, but still returned the hug. The other boy just laughed.

"I wanted to make sure you remembered where the place is."

"Knowing you, you were sleeping."

As they were having this conversation Harry just watched, surprised and more confused than ever. Then he noticed three other boys walk into the room. They all looked about the same age as himself and Draco, just like the blonde did. They also looked kind of confused.

"Um…Reid what's going on?" One of the boys asked the blonde that attacked Draco. Reid looked up at them and grinned.

"Hey guys. Draco these are my lovely friends Pogue and Caleb." He said pointing to each boy. Pogue was kind of tall and had long dirty blonde hair that went to just above his shoulders. Caleb was about the same height, but had short dark brown spiked hair. "And this is my even lovelier boyfriend Tyler." Reid introduced the last boy as he took his hand. He looked a bit younger than the others, but not by too much. He too had short brown hair, but was also a bit shorter than the others.

"Who are they, Reid?" Tyler asked his boyfriend, who just smirked.

"Guys, this is my twin baby brother, Draco." Draco sighed as Reid hugged him tighter. Everyone stared at the two for a minute.

"YOU HAVE A TWIN BROTHER?!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! Reviews make me smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I guess this a little bit of a filler. It just kind of explains things like how Reid can have a brother since there's normally just supposed to be one child which is a son. I just have one request: don't harp on me about all the smaller details. I got the basic expalanation. That's what really matters. I'm done rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes I do. Come on, I'll explain it." Reid led the others into the family room where they all got comfortable.

"How is that possible Reid? The…" He stopped before he said too much, remembering that Harry was there. "Who's that kid then?"

"I'm Harry Potter. I was sent here with Malfoy…er…Draco." He corrected himself when he noticed the weird stares he got from using his last name.

"For what?" Pogue piped in.

"They got into trouble at home. My uncle sent me a letter telling me they were being sent here for protection since no one in England knows about me or that Dray has any family in America."

"Don't call me that!" Draco chimed in, but was ignored as Reid kept explaining.

"This evil guy came after Harry's family when he was a baby and killed his parents, but he survived for some strange reason and evil guy was killed…well that's what everyone thought. Well he came back and my dumbass father is a follower. Him and my bitch of a mother tried to make Draco a follower too. Well he did the smart thing and refused the dark mark, barely escaped with his life, and was sent here because evil guy and followers would come after him. He still wants to kill Harry so Harry was sent here too. I think that covers everything…oh yeah and they're magical, too. But not the same as us…lucky…"

The others just stared at him, taking in the information. Caleb was once again the first to speak.

"So…how do you have a brother? I mean, our bloodlines' history has always been one male heir."

"He doesn't have the same kind of magic. It skipped over our father and went to me. Since he didn't get it I think it allowed him to have more than one and we just happened to be twins. I guess he was bitter about it not going to him so he sent me away. Something about "not being a pureblood" because of the different magic. So he sent me to live here with his sister that no one knew about because she's only his half sister and has no magic. He's a heartless bastard and I hate him. My mother's not as bad, but she's still a bitch. She follows him around and does everything he says. It's creepy."

"At least you don't live with them…" It was the first time Draco spoke since the explanation had started. Harry looked over at him and saw something in Draco he had never saw before: sadness. He was starting to realize that Draco wasn't who everyone thought he was. He wasn't really the cold, evil Ice Prince everyone thought of him as. _Maybe this little "trip" will be a good thing…_ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews make me smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! This has got a bit more of Reid/Tyler in it. Warning: a bit of cheesy fluff. (that sounds kind of gross...) I'm asking for a favor. I like that people are into the story and stuff, but I would LOVE more reviews. I know there are more people that read it than the few reviews I have. It would just be nice to know what you guys think. Okay. That's all the ranting I'm going to do about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler suddenly stood and went upstairs without a word. Reid watched him and sighed.

"Come on you two, I'll show you to your room." Reid said as he got up and headed towards the steps. He waited for Harry and Draco to get up and grab their things.

"You might want to—" Caleb called after him, but got cut off.

"Yeah, I know."

They headed upstairs and Harry looked around, getting used to the place. The next thing he knew they stopped in front of a nice bedroom. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room and was decorated in black and blue. There was a plasma TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed and there were a few things up on the wall. The room was a bit messy, like someone's room not just a guest room. Draco went in and put his things down. He then flopped on the bed and turned the TV on. This surprised Harry, which apparently showed on his face.

"It's his room. He stays here for a few weeks every summer." Reid said and pointed to the room across from Draco's. "That's where you'll be staying."

"Thanks." Harry went in and started getting comfortable.

Reid went to his room to find Tyler, who was lying on his bed. Reid laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong Baby Boy?"

"Why didn't you tell me? It hurts to think you didn't trust me enough to tell _me _that you have a twin…"

"I wanted to…I wasn't allowed…" Tyler turned in his arms and looked at him. "You would have been the only one I would have told. I trust you with all my heart…I trust you with my heart." This was a side of Reid that only Tyler could see. No one else knew how romantic and sweet he could be, which is one of the reasons Tyler loved him. There was more than meets the eye with Reid.

"Okay. Sorry I freaked." Tyler smiled and kissed him. Reid smiled to himself. This was one of the reasons he loved Tyler. He knew he'd always have him, no matter what kind of argument they got into.

* * *

Harry decided to roam around after he got settled into his room. He explored the three floors of the house to see what the place was like. When he got back to his room he looked over to Draco's room, whose door was still opened. He poked hi s head inside and saw Draco getting back on his bed.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Just to see what you're doing. And I think we should call each other by first names. We should get a little friendlier since we'll be living together. It would be weird and awkward if we weren't…"

"Fine. And as for what I'm doing, I'm watching a movie. You want to join me…Harry?"

"Sure." Harry sat down on the floor in front of Draco's bed. Draco got up and pulled a bean bag chair from his closet and joined him on the floor.

"So what movie are you watching?" Harry asked, getting comfortable.

"Brokeback Mountain." Then Draco pressed play.

* * *

**It would be interesting to see those two watch that movie together. Haha. Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took longer than I thought it would to write this...I kept getting distracted. This chapter kind of wrote itself and came out sort of randomly after the beginning so I don't know how much I like it. I just hope it still flows with the story. The end was random only because that's what came to me and i didn't know how to end it. Haha. Anyway I think that's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's eyes were filled with tears. The movie was over and he couldn't believe the ending. Draco just looked over at him and stopped the movie.

"How could you feel nothing?" Harry asked turning to Draco.

"I've seen this movie so many times I know it line by line." Draco replied, getting up to take the DVD out. Harry just stared at him.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yep. In fact the first time I saw it I was yelling at the TV at the end because I was so upset with it." He responded, putting the movie back in its case. He left out the fact that he teared up at the end as well.

"Wow…"

"DRAY!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" Harry jumped at the sudden yelling. Draco just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"He probably just wants food. He gets like that…especially when I'm around for some reason." Draco shrugged and headed downstairs with Harry following.

When they got downstairs they found five large pizzas sitting on the coffee table and the other four boys already digging in.

"Pig." Draco joked as he grabbed a piece and sat next to his brother.

"Whatever. You need to eat, though. You've gotten too skinny." Draco rolled his eyes at his brother. "You know it's because I worry about you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." But Draco smiled to himself. Sometimes he felt his brother was the only one that cared for him.

While this was happening Harry grabbed a slice of pizza and sat in the armchair, looking at them. He never knew how different Draco was to how everyone thought him to be. He thought about first year, when Draco offered his hand of friendship, and how much things would have been different. He thought that maybe they could have been great friends. _Maybe we can be now…_ Harry thought to himself, but shook his head at the thought. Draco would probably never stop hating him.

"Let's play a game." Reid stated cheerfully as he started eating his third or fourth piece of pizza. Harry was suddenly glad they got five boxes, two and a half of them were already gone and he was just starting his second piece.

"What kind of game?" Tyler asked turning to look at his boyfriend. Reid smirked. Draco knew that smirk and knew he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"Truth or dare!" Everyone just stared at him for a minute. "Well there's nothing better to do." Everyone agreed and they started to play.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry for taking this long. Normally I don't or I try really hard not to take months to post. So I am very sorry (if anyone's still reading it, anyway) I blame work, school, and writer's block. I will be better at updates now. Anyway, for this chapter I would like to thank my amazing friend DLG4life for helping me think of some dares because, frankly, I suck at dares. That's all for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The six boys got into a circle with the pizza boxes in the middle, and started to play.

"I'll start. Dray, truth or dare?" Reid asked his brother.

"Dare, and don't call me that." Draco responded smirking.

"Okay…I dare you to strip to your boxers."

"That's creepy coming from you, but okay." Draco stood up and stripped down to his silky black boxers. Harry couldn't help looking him over. Draco was skinny, as Reid had pointed out, but he had muscle too. _Just the perfect amount of muscle…_ Harry found himself thinking for a brief moment and looked away before Draco noticed he was staring. He sat back down and looked around to decide who to pick.

"Pogue, truth or dare?" He asked, eyeing the biker.

"Dare." Draco looked around at the other boys and thought for a moment.

"I dare you to kiss Harry." Harry looked up at him, surprised.

"What? Why me?" Draco just shrugged.

"Thought it would be entertaining. And with that reaction it is already." Draco smirked. Harry sighed as Pogue moved closer to him and leaned in, placing his lips on Harry's, but Harry found himself picturing Draco's face as Pogue kissed him.

It was really barely a kiss, but as Draco watched he felt something he wasn't very familiar with. He found himself thinking that he wanted to be the one Harry was kissing. This thought wasn't that surprising to Draco, he knew he was gay. In fact, he'd had plenty of experience with other guys. He would also never openly admit he had a little crush on Harry, the boy he was supposed to hate so much. The thing he was surprised about was that he was feeling jealous about Harry kissing someone else, even though it was only a dare that he had given. Draco wasn't the jealous type and he didn't plan on starting to be that type now, so he shook his head pushing his feelings and thoughts to the back of his head.

With these things going through his mind, he completely missed what had happened over the next few turns until he heard what Caleb dared Tyler.

"I dare you to go 7 minutes in heaven with Draco." Tyler just sighed and got up and Draco followed, not really wanting to do this dare…well not with Tyler anyway.

"Don't rape my baby boy." Reid called after them, partly joking. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't. I like living." He replied as they went into the closet and Caleb locked it.

Harry watched as they went into the closet, feeling a little anxious. He secretly hoped that Draco didn't do anything with Tyler. Instead, he found himself wishing that he was the one in the closet with the blonde. He stared at the closet door, waiting for them to come back out. It felt like the longest seven minutes of his life.

* * *

**I promise it won't be that long before another chapter. Please review!**


End file.
